Question: Let $x_1,$ $x_2,$ $\dots,$ $x_n$ be nonnegative real numbers such that $x_1 + x_2 + \dots + x_n = 1$ and
\[x_1^2 + x_2^2 + \dots + x_n^2 \le \frac{1}{100}.\]Find the smallest possible value of $n.$
By QM-AM,
\[\sqrt{\frac{x_1^2 + x_2^2 + \dots + x_n^2}{n}} \ge \frac{x_1 + x_2 + \dots + x_n}{n}.\]Then
\[\frac{1}{n} \le \sqrt{\frac{x_1^2 + x_2^2 + \dots + x_n^2}{n}} \le \sqrt{\frac{1}{100n}}.\]Hence,
\[\frac{1}{n^2} \le \frac{1}{100n},\]and $n \ge 100.$

For $n = 100,$ we can take $x_i = \frac{1}{100}$ for all $i,$ so the smallest such $n$ is $\boxed{100}.$